


Poptarts and Cuddles

by smallidiotbug



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Thor (Marvel) Loves Pop-Tarts, Thor is the best, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bannerhammer, basically bannerhammer being amazing, thor yells about remy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallidiotbug/pseuds/smallidiotbug
Summary: A cuddly soft fic, where Bruce and Thor are both happy and content. Thor yells about Remy, but all is well. Very domestic and loving.





	Poptarts and Cuddles

“I gotta get up-” Bruce started, trying to roll over. Thor's sleepy grip only tightened slightly, “you aren't going anywhere if I have a say about it.” 

Thor blew a huge raspberry on Bruce's neck, making the tiny scientist laugh loudly, trying to squirm away. “No no quIT-” He snorted out, Thor finally moving away. The light shone on both of the two, which was really a bit annoying. But Thor smooshed their noses together, taking in Bruce's big eyes. 

In bed was the only time Bruce didn't have his glasses on, being too blind to see without them. Yet now, Bruce could see Thor's eyes wonderfully, since they were so close. While Thor noticed the small specks of green in his lover's eyes, while Bruce noticed the darker specks of blue in his love's. The God smirked, then laughed loudly, making Bruce grin too. 

“Spend the day with me in bed, Banner.” Thor whispered, and if anyone else heard that sentence it'd sound sexual. But Bruce knew all Thor wanted to do was cuddle and relax. And the doctor couldn't say no to Thor's puppy dog face. 

They had gotten up once to raid the communal kitchen of snacks and drinks, giggling like high schoolers the whole time. 

“Shhhh!!!” “No you hush! Get the powerade,” Bruce giggled out, Thor making a big show of pretending to look sneaky. “Is that the red beverage?” He asked in a loud whisper, making Bruce have another giggle fit. 

“Yes, yes, hush,” the doctor grabbed Thor's huge stash of poptarts, then laughed when Thor picked him up. “Now you hush, Banner!” Thor said and ran into the elevator, carrying a giggling Bruce in one arm. Clint just raised a brow at the closing elevator doors, the trail of poptarts, and all the open cabinets. 

Least they weren't as bad as Peter when he came over. 

The two laughing men went back into the bed, and Thor dropped Bruce down on the bed, making the other laugh as he bounced. Thor gave all the drinks to Bruce, who started to straighten all the snacks. The God grabbed all Bruce's spare blankets, glad he had a lot. Especially after Bruce got comfortable and realized he didn't have to be on the run anymore. Bruce slowly got so many belongings, and Thor was so proud of him for it. 

The blankets were quickly dumped on Bruce who laughed, pushing them off of him. Thor got into bed and put them all on he and his lover. “What do you want to watch?” Bruce looked over and smiled at his boyfriend. 

“Anything my amazing, luscious, perfect--” “Thor shhh!!” “Wonderful, outstanding, beautiful boyfriend wants to watch!!” Thor yelled over Bruce's incoherent blabbers. Thor took the scientist's red face in his warm hands and gave him a soft kiss, making Bruce smile as he kissed back.

Thor only grinned proudly when he parted, stroking Bruce's red cheeks with his thumbs. “You really are all those things, Banner. I love you, truly.” He whispered. 

Bruce only grinned right back, eyes crinkling. “Thank you, honey. I love you just as much.” 

Thor rolled over, play tackling Bruce only to cover his curly hair in quick kisses, making the other laugh loudly. Bruce put a hand on Thor's chest and grinned, letting the other kiss him all over. Thor moved back afterward, eyes bright and cheeks a little red. “I would much rather do this all day than watch any Midguardian movie!” He said cheerily. Bruce playfully pushed him, and Thor dramatically fell back, grinning over at the cutest scientist ever.

“Don't you want your poptarts?” Bruce asked and sat up, getting a box that Thor had unluckily crushed with his knee. “Yes!!” Thor didn't seem in the least bit phased by the look of the crushed box, grabbing it quickly. The scientist only laughed softly, asking JARVIS if he could put on Ratatouille. 

That quickly entertained Thor, to see a talking rat making food. He had only met Rocket, who didn't know how to make anything. “But a rat making dishes!! Oh I bet you could make that better!!” Thor said loudly, undoubtedly getting poptart crumbs all over the bed. Bruce laughed, “but look, he's in a very good kitchen, with very good ingredients. I don't have that.” 

“You have made better curry than that rat. All he made was soup.” Thor pointed the poptart box at the TV. Bruce rolled his eyes, yet took the compliment. He moved to sit in between Thor's legs, leaning back. Thor set the poptart box down and gave Bruce's shoulders a gentle massage. 

“What is the rat's name?” Thor asked. “Remy,” the doctor replied as he relaxed. “Remy the Rat. I don't know how I feel about him. He is very small and... ugly.” Thor said. 

Bruce mocked gasped, “don't say that about Remy!!! He is very good and nice!” He looked up, and Thor pecked his lips. “You better not leave me for a rat on Television.” He stated, making Bruce laugh. 

Thor gave a gentle, loving squeeze to Bruce's shoulders, then moved his hands to rub Bruce's waist. 

Once the movie was over, Bruce was asleep. He had been so comfortable with Thor giving him a massage. Thor tucked his lover in and held him close, smiling warmly. 

“I love you. And you cook much better than a rat.” He whispered, giving the other a soft kiss on the cheek. Thor slowly fell asleep soon after, glad to have spent the day with Bruce. His Bruce.


End file.
